


Revenge Served Hot

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You and Damon had an argument and you decided to use it for your advantage.





	Revenge Served Hot

_Damon’s POV_

I love (y/n) more than anything but she can be a total bitch most of the times, which makes her the perfect fit for me, the downside to it, we almost always argue about the little things. May it be when I don’t put the toilet seat down, or forgetting to turn off the light, or maybe forgetting to gas up her car when I use it. As of the moment, our current argument is that I finished the toothpaste and didn’t get a new one.

I rolled my eyes as she continued to complain, walking pacing in front of me. “(Y/n), don’t be such a bitch, it’s just toothpaste.” I grumbled. She stopped her tracks and slowly turned to me. “So I’m a bitch now?” She asked. “When have you not been?” I asked, rolling my eyes. She let out a frustrated groan and sped up, her room door banging as she closed it.

A few minutes of silence passed and I sighed, standing up and taking my keys, about to buy toiletries that can last us til the next world war. One thing I hate the most it (y/n) giving me the silent treatment after an argument until I fix the mistake I did and same if she was in my position, again, that’s why we’re perfect for each other.

After a quick trip to the store, I came back and when I walked towards the living room, I saw her sitting on the couch, leg on top of the other, her the right amount of mess, and she was freaking wearing _my_ favorite set of lingerie that I bought her. I clenched my jaw and she just ignored my presence. I sped to our bathroom and restocked the shelves, I did all those normal human stuff just to please her.

When I came back down, she getting herself a glass of bourbon, still in her lingerie. I knitted my eyebrows and watched her move around, still not talking to me. She damn knew well how those black underwear was doing to me and she’s doing this on purpose, walking around the house in only those. By evening, she likes to make dinner and be a normal human even if she wasn’t, even if none of us were humans anymore.

But here I was, sitting on the stool, watching her cook, eyeing her body up and down. Damn this woman. She served dinner and placed it on the table, us sitting in front of each other. “So you’re really not going to talk to me?” I finally asked after 3 hours of silence. She looked up, her (y/e/c) eyes full of mischief. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

“I forgive you, you did restock everything after all.” She said, voice silkier than usual, _more_ seductive. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just innocently looked at me. “Then what the hell are you doing?” I asked, looking down at her little outfit that barely covered any skin. “What do you mean? I’m just being comfortable.” She replied, resuming her eating.

After our dinner, we cleaned the dishes and we walked up to our room.

“Are you not going to change? Anyone can see you.” I pointed out. “Steffy’s not back til later, he texted me, and so what if they do? I mean,” She trailed, shrugging. “What if they do?” I asked, looking at her manically. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side, her whole body right in front of me. I sped so I was directly in front of her and looked down. She smiled innocently up at me and I growled.

I ran my hands down her arms then holding on to her waist. “This,” I raked my eyes possessively at her body. “Is all for me to see and only me.” I said. “Really? Don’t get me wrong, but it’s quite unfair everyone has seen you.” She smugly replied. I narrowed my eyes at her. “I’d be doing the world a favor if they see my amazing body.” She said, smirking and turning around to go to the bathroom.

Before she can even take a step, I grabbed her arm and softly yanked her back to my arms and then I sped to the nearest wall and pinned her there. “No. You’re mine. I’m yours. No one else is see your _amazing_ body.” I said and leaned down, kissing her roughly. I then trailed kisses down her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give me access. “You’re mine.” I mumbled against her skin.

“Then show me.” She said and that fired me up.

With my one hand, I pinned her hands above her head and the other ran down her body, cupping her bra clad breasts then her stomach and then I cupped her pussy. She moaned, closing her eyes. I continued to rain kisses on her exposed skin, lightly grazing with my teeth. I slipped my hand into her black lace panties, my fingers immediately going to her clit. I started to slowly rub her and her tilted her head back to the wall, moaning out my name.

I slowly went through her folds and she opened her legs wider for me, her hands flying to my forearm and shoulder to keep herself from falling. I entered a finger and she gasped, instantly jerking to my hand with the touch. I then entered another finger, slowly opening her up and massaging her walls. “Damon, fuck.” She moaned and closed her eyes, small noises leaving her pretty parted lips.

“Damon–” She gasped out as I curled my fingers to her g-spot, making a come here motion with my fingers. I smirked. “Damon what, babe?” I huskily whispered against her ear. “More.” She begged and I nodded, pulling my fingers away, I sped both of us off our clothes and then I lifted her up to the wall, her legs wrapped on my waist, my hips pinning hers, and her arms around my shoulder.

“Ready, princess?” I asked, looking at her. “Yes.” She breathed, her heaving chest moving with my breathing and I slowly entered her, pulling her down my length. She let out a deep moan that more than turned me on. She lightly shook and after a few seconds, I rocketed my hips, fucking her hard and fast, eliciting screams of pleasure, my name, and other profanities from her.

I found myself grunting at the pleasure, wanting, _needing _more. I held under her ass and lifted her up and she clung to me. I coyly smiled at her and she giggled. I walked to the bed and laid her down, not pulling out of her and I then continued to buck my hips, grounding my knees to the mattress. The bed slowly began to move with my movements with the intensity and I saw her fists on the sheets, clawing at them, her back arching to me.

I leaned down and attached my mouth to her breasts, suckling on each one, moaning at the taste and feel or her skin pressed on my lips. Her hands tangled on m hair and she lightly pulled, making me groan in both pleasure and pain and in return, I softly bit her flesh and she loudly moaned. I kissed up her chest then to her collarbone, then to her shoulder.

I licked at her pulse point and I bared my fangs. “Can I?” I asked. She moaned and nodded. “As long as I get to drink from you too.” She replied, her voice slightly wrecked. I chuckled and then bit her, sucking her blood. Her breathing got heavier and her legs around me tightened their grip. I quickened my pace after I retracted my fangs and licked her healing wound.

She looked at me with eyes that were a little lighter than usual and she smirked. She flipped the two of us so she was straddling me and she continued to buck and rock her hips. I groaned at how deep I was inside of her and then she started to kiss up my chest, going to my neck, repeating my actions a few seconds ago. I felt her teeth graze my skin and then she pierced through my skin.

I felt her suck my blood and everything around me feel way more heightened.

I held her hips to stop her from moving and I bucked my hips up to her hard. She fell unto my chest, screaming out her pleasure. “(Y/n), fuck, baby–” I couldn’t even form a coherent sentence at the moment. Everything I see, feel, smell, and hear was her and only her, and it’s making me feel overwhelmed.

I soon felt her pussy clench on my cock and me twitching inside of her. “Damon, gunna–gunna come!” She screamed, her nails digging at my chest. “I know (y/n), come with me, princess.” I manage to huff and with one last hard thrust, I stilled and held her down to me, coming hard inside of her. Her walls clenched and she came, her legs shaking on either side of my hips, her body laying on top of my chest.

She had a grin as she pulled away to look at me which brought a smile to my face. “Let’s count that as one of the best makeup sex ever.” She murmured. I chuckled and cupped her face, bringing it over my face to kiss her. She let out a sigh and snuggled into me. “Definitely added to the best makeup sex ever.” I cooed and I felt her smile. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her tighter.


End file.
